Sakura Hearts
by Yuki Tomoyo
Summary: Sakura was just an ordinary working student until a beautiful girl with purple eyes came and asked her if she wants to be a model. Due to lack of money, she quickly accepted the offer. Little does she know that it would change her whole life from a simple to a powerful, rich girl. Then, she will meet the Triple H which consist of rich and arrogant boys. BOF MIXED! [DISCONTINUED]
1. Being a model is hard

**Hi everyone! This is my first CCS fanfic and my third fanfic. I based this story on Clashing of Hearts written by LetMeLoveAgain0329 so I dedicate this story to her.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**_

* * *

**Sakura Hearts**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

- xxx -

**_SAKURA'S POV_**

"EXCUSE ME! OUT OF THE WAY PLEASE!"

Hi! I'm Sakura. I didn't have a surname. Maybe you're wondering why but it's just the way it is. I found myself lying on the sidewalk when I was a little kid. I didn't know my age. In fact, I didn't know anything about myself. The only thing that I could remember was my name, Sakura.

I was going to be late for my part-time job so I was riding on my bicycle on top speed. I'm a working student. I had three part-time jobs. I work as a delivery girl at a bakery, a cashier at a flower shop and a waitress on a coffee shop. I work hard to save money. I managed to survive on my own without my parents. I didn't know where my parents were. I often wonder why they had left me. But I tried not to think negative thoughts about them. Maybe, they had a reason why they did that, just maybe.

Anyway, I was pedaling my way to the coffee shop where I work part-time as a waitress. It was Sunday so there was no school. I took a glance on my watch to check the time.

"5 minutes." I said while catching my breath. I parked my bike outside the shop then hurriedly went inside.

"You're almost late." my boss said.

"Sorry! I'm going to change."

I ran to the staff room and quickly changed into my uniform. It was a maid's dress. I wore my leggings under it. I usually wore it because I didn't feel comfortable wearing miniskirts or short dresses. I got out of the room and a woman in her 30's asked me to go to table six. I nodded and headed for the table.

"Good morning ma'am! May I take your order?"

The girl was watching something from her video camera. I took a peek on what she's watching and was surprised to see myself on the video. It consists of me parking my bike until I went inside the staff room.

"U-Uhmm." I began but I was cut off when she lifted her head and revealed a pair of dazzling purple eyes. She has porcelain-white skin and long, wavy, grayish-violet hair. She was elegant and delicate-looking.

'She's gorgeous.' I thought.

She smiled at me sweetly and began to speak but I was too mesmerized with her beauty that I didn't hear what she said.

"Hello?" she said, cutting me out of my daze.

"Er, s-sorry. What were you saying again?" I asked.

"I was asking if you're interested to be a model." she said kindly.

"M-Model? M-Me?" I said in surprise.

"Yes." she replied quickly.

"I don't think so."

"Why not? You're beautiful enough to be a model."

I blushed a little. "Thank you for the compliment ma'am but.."

"Tomoyo Daidouji. You can call me Tomoyo."

"T-Tomoyo-chan, I don't think I'm fitted to be a model."

"But you will get paid larger than your payment here." she said.

"How much?" I asked.

"$1,000." she replied.

"$1,000!? I'm in!" I quickly accepted the offer without any second thoughts. This was a once in a life time opportunity after all. I didn't want to waste it. "B-But I don't know how to be a model."

"We can fix that." She stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked towards my boss.

"Are you the owner of this shop?" she asked politely.

"Ah, y-yes. How can I help you ma'am?" my boss said. He was obviously captivated by her beauty.

"I'd like to excuse Sakura-san from her job. We've got some business to do. Is that okay?"

"Y-Yes, Yes! Of course!" my boss happily agreed.

"H-How did you know my name?" I asked her.

"I just knew."

She smiled and then dragged me outside then into a black limousine. It has two opposing seats which can fit six passengers. It was so grand. When I finally finished dozing off, I asked a question to a beautiful girl who was sitting beside me. I didn't notice that she was taking another a video of me.

"T-Tomoyo-chan. Where are we going?"

"To my mansion." she answered, still holding her video camera.

"What are we going to do there?"

"You will know soon."

We arrived at a big silver gate. The gates opened and the car went inside. A man in his 20's who was wearing a tuxedo opened the door of the car for us. Tomoyo and I got outside. The man led us inside the mansion. My eyes widened because of the scenery. Everything was shining. They had large chandeliers, soft sofas, costly-looking paintings and much other magnificent stuff that only rich people could buy. We were greeted by several maids. I bowed at them to show my respect. Tomoyo smiled at them but was still taking a video of me. I didn't know why but I just let her, thinking that it was her hobby. She led me upstairs. Together, we went into a room.

'Woah' was the only word running through my mind.

"This is my bedroom." Tomoyo said and urged me to sit on the couch. She went to her walk-in closet and took some dresses.

"Try these on!" she said excitedly.

I was about to complain but she didn't give me a chance. I tried one of the dresses she was holding and was surprised that it fitted me perfectly. I still wore my leggings though.

"Why are you wearing that?" she pointed at my leggings.

"It's more comfortable when I wear it." I explained.

"Take that off." she commanded

"What? But.."

"TAKE. THAT. OFF." she repeated. I quickly took off my leggings.

"Oh, I knew I was right! You're beautiful Sakura-san!" she exclaimed. "Now, it's time for practice!"

"Practice for what?" I asked.

"Modeling of course! You will be a guest runway model for tonight's show."

"What!? W-What show?"

"The Runway Angels show! It's a famous fashion show that shows all the latest trends on fashion industry! It will be broadcasted worldwide! Many famous personalities will be there!"

"WWWWHHHHAAATTT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?!" I shouted.

"You never asked."

"That's because you didn't tell me anything! Anyway, I'm going now."

"Where?" she asked.

"Back to the shop."

I stood up but a hand stopped me. I froze. It sent electric shocks on my body. I slowly turned around and saw Tomoyo's dark evil aura. I could see that she wouldn't accept my refusal.

"B-But I can't be a model! More than walk in front of many people!" I tried to complain.

"Like I said, we're going to fix that and we'll practice now." she said and grabbed my hand. We walked inside a large empty room with a long rectangular stage at the center and a chair across it.

"I'm going to teach you how to walk. Watch me." She walked towards the stage then walked gracefully like a model.

"Do it." she commanded.

I went to the stage and started walking. I tried my best not to fall because I was wearing high heels and practically, it's my first time wearing it.

"STOP!" she shouted. "What are you doing?!"

"Uhmm, walking?" I answered.

"No! That's far worse than walking! You're head was down, you're body was too stiff, you're hands were awkwardly swaying and you looked like you've got an osteoporosis or something!" she exclaimed angrily.

"S-Sorry."

She sighed and taught me the right way. "Relax your body. Throw your shoulders forward and push your pelvis slightly forward. Place your toes of your foot down first, then your heel, but keep most of your weight balanced on the ball of your foot rather than on the heel. Make your stride look long and commanding by lifting your legs while doing trotting leg extensions. Look straight forward. Chin up but not too high. Sway your hands normally and elegantly. Now, do it."

I walked on the stage following her instructions. When I finished, she ordered me to do it again.

"Why? Did I not get it right?" I complained.

"No. Now, do it again." Her eyes became those of a devil. I sighed then did it again. She commanded me to do it again and again. After what seemed like days, I sat on my legs in exhaustion.

"Is it not enough yet?" I asked her.

"It's fine. We should get ready now. I don't want us to be late." she said and went outside. I quickly followed her back into her room.

"You should take a bath first." she obliged.

I went into the bathroom which was inside her room by the way and took a quick shower. When I went outside, I saw two people standing.

"Sakura-san, they will help you with your hair and make-up." explained Tomoyo.

The two bowed then urged me to sit. I sat and one of them started to put some sticky wet things on my face while the other one dried my hair with a blower and curled it. When they had finished, they started smiling and clapping their hands. I stood and stopped in front of a mirror.

'Wow! I can't believe it! I-Is that me?' I thought to myself as I looked into the mirror and saw a beautiful girl with long light brown hair and green eyes.

"You're so gorgeous Sakura-san! Try this on! I made this for you!" She gave me a tube dress. The top was colored white with silver dust on it and red on the bottom that reaches my mid-thighs on the front and ends almost at the tip of my legs at the back. It has riffles on the back. There was also a black belt between the top and the bottom. I quickly tried it on.

"Kyaaah! You're perfect!" she screamed delightfully. "Wait. There's something's missing."

She scanned me from top to bottom. I felt insecure because she was looking at me from head to toe.

"Ah!" She ran towards her dresser and took a necklace out of her jewelry box.

"Are those real diamonds?!" I asked wide-eyed.

She nodded and then put the necklace on my neck.

"Done! You're ready to go!" she said while clapping her hands. "Let's go! We're going to be late!"

Before leaving, we thanked the two people who did my hair and make-up. Then we went outside. I didn't notice that it was already dark. We arrived at our destination. There were so many reporters outside and my heart started to pound fast. The driver parked the limousine at the back of the building then Tomoyo and I went inside. The show was starting. I took a peek and saw many high class people. The models were starting to walk one by one and they were gracefully walking with class.

"I can't do this." I whispered.

Tomoyo seemed to hear this and comforted me. "You can do it. I know you can."

'You had no idea how great you were during your practice. You were able to walk perfectly like a top model in just your second try.' she thought to herself.

All the models had finished their runway.

"Tonight, we have a guest model featuring no other than the top fashion designer, Tomoyo Daidouji's handmade dress!" a voice said and the audience applauded.

"Let us call for the model to start to walk on the stage." the voice continued.

"Sakura-san, they're calling for you." Tomoyo whispered to me.

"I-I can't do this after all."

"Sakura-san, believe in yourself."

"N-No." I started to walk away. I was so nervous I thought I was going to break down. My body was trembling and my hands were all sweaty. Tomoyo stopped me from walking away. We had a silent glaring contest. It started to get noisy. I presume the audience was starting to wonder why the guest model wasn't coming out.

"Is there a problem?" one of the staffs asked.

"There's nothing, right Sakura-san?" Tomoyo answered.

Unfortunately, I was defeated. I took a deep breath to calm myself. I walked on stage as normal and graceful as I could. I could feel all eyes were on me but I just ignored them. Finally, I finished my runway and was about to go backstage when a woman's voice stopped me.

"Wait!" the woman went on the stage. She has long curly purple hair and green eyes. She hugged me tightly. I could see her crying. "I've been looking for you all this time Sakura! I missed you so much, my daughter!"

- xxx -

* * *

**How was it? Tell me by reviewing please and please follow or favorite the story! Thank you very much! :)**


	2. My Long Awaited Family Reunion

**A/N: I based this story on Clashing of Hearts written by LetMeLoveAgain0329. I dedicate this to her.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**_

* * *

**Sakura Hearts**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

- xxx -

"_I've been looking for you all this time Sakura! I missed you so much, my daughter!"_

- xxx -

**_SAKURA'S POV_**

"Eh!?"

That's the only word that came out of my mouth that moment. I was too stunned. I couldn't even move. The woman who hugged me didn't release me. It's as if she's afraid that someone might steal me from her. Then, I felt another person hugged me. I bet it's a man because his body was muscular and bulky. I couldn't see his face because he was hugging me from the back but I heard him whisper my name softly and warmly. I presumed he was crying too because his voice quivered. The reporters, who were inside the building, started to get wild. They never stopped taking photos and videos of us. I thought I was going to be blind because of the fast flashes of lights coming from their cameras. I could also hear the audience murmuring. Finally, the two persons, who hugged me, released me. The man faced the blinding cameras and regained his composure. He has blonde-gold hair and brown eyes. I could see that he wants to cry but tried his best to stop it. He was very respectable.

"Everyone, meet my long lost daughter, Sakura Kinomoto."

My claimed parents hurriedly dragged me backstage and went inside a white limousine which was parked at the back of the building before the reporters could bombard us with several questions. I could see Tomoyo's car following behind us.

"Sakura, I'm glad we found you." the man beside me smiled.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you don't know how lonely we've been when we lost you." said the woman who was also sitting beside me. She's trying to wipe her tears with her handkerchief but fresh new ones just kept streaming down on her rosy cheeks.

"Er, uhmm, a-are you.. m-my parents?" I asked.

They both nodded. Our conversation was cut off because we came into a halt in front of a huge golden gate. We went inside when the gates opened and just like before, a man in his 40's who was also wearing a tuxedo opened the car's door for us.

"Welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto." he greeted politely then he noticed me.

"I-Is this-?" he paused.

"Yes, she's Sakura." my mother replied.

The man in the tuxedo cried. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to control his tears anymore.

"H-How-?" he tried to ask but his voice trailed off.

"We'll explain later Andou-san. We should head inside first." my father said.

The man in the tuxedo nodded and wiped his tears. He led us inside the mansion. I gaped at my surroundings. It was even bigger than Tomoyo's mansion! The color of gold was shining everywhere! Anyway, we were greeted by several maids who were straightly lined up opposing each other. There was a long red carpet in the middle.

"Welcome back, Masters." the maids said in chorus.

I bowed at them and smiled. I could see their curious faces probably wondering who I am. My parents led me to the living room. It was still shining gold. There was a large expensive-looking painting which was hanged on the wall. There were two peach-brown couches facing each other and a rectangular glass table with a vase filled with cherry blossoms was between them. There was also a wide flat screen TV. I sat on a couch and they sat on the other. I was surprised to see a beautiful girl sat beside me.

"T-Tomoyo-chan!" I shouted then she smiled at me.

"Tomoyo-chan, are you the one who brought her to the fashion show?" asked my father.

"Yes uncle." she replied politely.

"How did you find her?" my mother was the one who asked this time.

"My butler went to the coffee shop where she was working to take a break. Then she saw her and quickly recognized her so I went to the shop to confirm if she really was Sakura-san." she explained then turned to me. "Ah, yes. Let me introduce myself again. I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, you're second cousin and you're best friend."

"Was that the reason why you're so eager for me to model?" I asked and she nodded.

"So you knew me before, that's why you knew my name?"

She nodded again. My parents introduced themselves next.

"I'm your father, Fujitaka Kinomoto."

"I'm Nadeshiko Kinomoto, your mother. Your brother will be here soon."

As if on cue, a loud scream from a man was heard. "MOM! DAD! WHERE IS SHE?!"

A man in his 20's came running into the living room. He was tall, well-built and strikingly handsome with tanned skin, dark brown hair parted on the left side and dark brown eyes.

"KAIJUU!" he shouted then gave me a hug.

_(A/N: Kaijuu means monster. In the anime and manga, Toya often calls her that.)_

"K-Kaijuu?" I said; shocked.

'Kaijuu? That sounds familiar.' I thought.

My mother chuckled. "That's what your brother usually calls you when you were little because you eat too much."

"Yeah! She's like a pig! She just wouldn't stop eating!" my brother insulted, who was now sitting beside me.

"Well sorry for being a pig." I retorted.

"Hey, Hey. Don't get mad at me. I'm just telling the truth." he snickered.

I stomped his foot hard and he groaned in pain. He glared at me and I glared back. There was electricity cracking between our eyes. Despite the tension between us, my parents and cousin just chuckled.

"I missed this." my father admitted then Tomoyo and my mother smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You always get angry at your brother whenever he calls you a pig or kaijuu and then, you will stomp his foot then both of you will start to fight." my mother said as she remembered the past.

After explaining everything to me, we continued our conversation at the dining room while eating our dinner. I learned that my father owned the Kinomoto Corp., the second largest and famous corporation worldwide. My mother was a top model and a famous singer in Japan and America. My stupid brother, Toya was an excellent chef in Japan, France and Spain. My second cousin, Tomoyo was a renowned fashion designer here in Japan and was the CEO of the Runway Angels Corp. at a young age. Her mother, Sonomi Daidouji owns the Daidouji Toy Company, well-known for its cute, expensive, durable and classy toys. I never thought that I belonged to such a powerful family.

As the conversation went on, I also found out the reason why I was separated from my family. Because of the power we had, many people were jealous and kidnapped me. They eventually left me on a sidewalk where I found myself dirty and crying when I was little. I also learned that I was only seven then so that means I'm already 15 now. Anyway, I told them that I couldn't remember anything except for my name. They didn't also know the reason why but they assured me that I would get my memories back and that they would never let me be separated from them again. What a lovely family.

Before I could go to my room, my mother told me something. "Sakura-chan, you will be attending Seijou High starting tomorrow. It's the school of Tomoyo-chan and your fiancé."

- xxx -

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT! AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE & FOLLOW THIS STORY. THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :)**

**NEXT WILL BE A BOF (Boys Over Flowers) MIXED CHAPTER!**


	3. I Met the Most Arrogant Boy in the World

**A/N: I based this story on Clashing of Hearts written by LetMeLoveAgain0329. I also added some BOF (Boys Over Flowers) events.**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

* * *

**Sakura Hearts**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

- xxx -

_**- Life isn't about fitting in. It's about standing out. -**_

- xxx -

* * *

"_Sakura-san, you will be attending Seijou High starting tomorrow. It's the school of Tomoyo-chan and your fiancé."_

* * *

_**SAKURA'S POV**_

I went to my room. I was too tired and sleepy I didn't hear what my mom just said. The only thing I heard was I'm going to transfer to a new school.

- xxx -

"HOEEEEE!" I screamed while rushing to take a bath and fix myself. It was already 7:00 am and my class would start at 8 am.

"Mom, Dad, I'm going! Bye Onii-chan!" I shouted.

"Bye Kaijuu!" my brother said.

I glared at him.

"How about your breakfast, dear?" my mother asked.

"It's okay. I'll just eat at school. I'm going to be late." I said and kissed my mother's cheek and hugged my father. I quickly went into the limousine and drove off. The moment I got out of the car, I was greeted by everyone. There were confetti's everywhere and I was stepping on a red carpet. The student council president welcomed me warmly. I was a bit late for my class due to the overwhelming welcoming greet. I knocked at my new classroom's door while catching my breath.

"Come in." a man's voice said.

I opened the door and the class went silent. The teacher urged me to come in and let me introduce.

"Hello! I'm Sakura Kinomoto! 15. Nice to meet you all! Please take care of me!" I said cheerfully. The class went wild.

"She's drop dead gorgeous!" a boy said.

"Kyaah! She's here! The daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto-sama! I can't believe it! Pinch me! Pinch me!" a girl screamed. The girl who was seated next to her punched her.

"I told you to pinch me not to punch me!" the girl bellowed.

"Sorry." her seatmate apologized.

"One of the best of the best!" another girl shouted.

"She's so hot!" a boy exclaimed.

Soon, everyone was shouting, drooling and.. killing each other? I didn't know why but the boys were punching each other. Bromance maybe? Anyway, the teacher calmed them down.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." he apologized to me.

"No, it's okay." I smiled.

"I'm Yoshiyuki Terada, you're new homeroom teacher. Please take your seat there beside the window, second to the last."

I nodded then happily went to my seat.

"Ohayou Sakura-san." the girl who was seated beside me greeted with a smile.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I was surprised to see Tomoyo. I didn't know that we were schoolmate/classmate/seatmate.

"Where are Li-kun, Hiiragizawa-kun and Yamazaki-kun?" Terada-sensei asked the class. None of them answered.

"We'll begin the class then." he continued.

- xxx -

"Sakura-chan let's have lunch together!" Chiharu offered.

I had made three new friends by the way. Many of my classmates were friendly and they were all nice but I felt more comfortable with Chiharu, Rika and Naoko so I chose to hang with them. We were on our way to the cafeteria when I noticed that students were gathering around and screaming at something.

"What's the fuss all about?" I asked my friends. Tomoyo looked annoyed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, it's probably them." Naoko answered.

"Them?" I asked again.

"My boyfriend and his gang." Chiharu replied.

"The Triple Hot or Triple H. It consists of Eriol Hiiragizawa, Chiharu's boyfriend, Takashi Yamazaki and the leader, Syaoran Li." Rika explained.

"They usually ditch class. It's a miracle they're here." Tomoyo said.

"You're boyfriend skips classes?" I asked Chiharu.

"Sometimes but not all the time. He's the most sensible among the three. We were childhood friends actually. He confessed to me last year and I accepted it though he's a stupid liar and annoying. I never really thought that I would fall for that guy." she replied.

"Yeah! He confessed to you in front of the whole student body! It was so romantic!" Rika giggled and Chiharu blushed.

"Are they popular?" I asked them.

"Yes! Super popular! Students treat them as if they're gods." Naoko answered. "Even teachers are afraid of them."

"Why?"

"Because they will be fired if they try to question them and students who will turn against them will be bullied by the whole student body until they give up and expel themselves." she replied.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

Tomoyo nodded. "Yamazaki-kun is the only heir to the Yamazaki Museum, the world's largest museum. He is also the guitarist of the most famous band in Japan, the Light Razers."

My jaw dropped. "You have a wonderful boyfriend, Chiharu-chan!" I said. She blushed then the other three giggled.

"Er, the next one is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's the most perverted, stupid, arrogant, egotistic, selfish, conceited, cheeky bastard I've ever met!" Tomoyo exclaimed; looking annoyed.

"Hey, relax Tomoyo-chan." Chiharu calmed her down. "I'll explain it to Sakura-san for you. Eriol Hiiragizawa, the only son of Mr. Hiiragizawa, the owner of the second largest toy company in Japan. He's a famous football player. He had won in the Olympics many times."

"And last but not the least, the leader of the Triple H, Syaoran Li. He is the second son of the owner of the Li Group of Companies. Their family is known worldwide maybe even outer space! They owned lots of five star hotels, large malls, high class bars and many other more. Not only that! He is also a famous model worldwide! He is so handsome and hot! All girls would definitely fall for him." Naoko said with sparkling eyes.

"Wow! They are that powerful? But they shouldn't use their wealth to abuse people!" I said and my friends nodded in agreement.

"But there's no choice Sakura-chan. Many were afraid of them because their family's business might fall if they go against the Triple H." Rika said.

Naoko nodded. "If you try to challenge them, they would send you a red card with a symbol 'TH' on your locker. That's the sign that you will be bullied by the students until you quit the school yourself."

"That's terrible!" I said. "But, I'm not afraid of them. If they try to do awful things to my friends, they will get their punishment!" I balled my fists as if ready to punch anyone who challenges me. My friends giggled.

"Well, shall we go and see the oh-so-famous Triple H?" Tomoyo said.

We all agreed and walked to the cafeteria. I saw a girl holding a cake and giving it to a boy with short light brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt under it. He was also wearing denim loose pants and rubber shoes. Behind him were two gorgeous boys. The one has dark blue hair without eyes. I promise! His eyes were like lines! Anyway, the other one has blue-black hair and kind of large, squared-off glasses that didn't conceal his gray eyes. His glasses perfectly fit him and even added to his charms. Both of them were wearing civilians.

"S-Syaoran-senpai. P-Please accept this cake. I made it especially for you." the girl who was holding a cake said to the boy in front of her. The boy took the cake and stared at it for a while. The girl smiled and the students who were watching gasped. Then, to everyone's shock he smacked the cake on the girl's face.

"Wha-?! Who is that arrogant bastard!? Who does he think he is!?" I said angrily.

"Oh, that bastard you were calling is no other than the almighty Syaoran Li." Tomoyo said.

'What a conceited jerk! He's handsome, hot and rich but he doesn't have the right to do that to the girl!' I thought, still angry.

I went towards the floor where the cake fell and grabbed it. I threw it at his back. Everyone was shocked. Even I was surprised of what I did. I was too angry that I didn't even think. Then, he turned around and faced me.

"What's your problem!?" he growled.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just that I hate to see a jerk that is so full of himself!" I shouted.

"What!? Did you know how much this jacket costs?!"

"No and I don't care!"

"You!" he bellowed then paused. "Fine. I will forget everything you did if you lick the icing left on the floor."

"As if I would do that!"

"Lick it or else the girl will be the one who will lick it!" He pointed at the crying girl who just confessed to him. I hesitated. I bent down and pretended to lick it. But instead of licking it, I grabbed the icing and smacked it on his face. He fell because of the impact. His friends were laughing hard. Everyone jaw dropped.

"I never follow anyone's orders especially from an arrogant boy like you!" I said and walked away followed by my friends who were laughing. I could hear him shouting at me, probably saying that he would make me pay for what I did but I didn't care. I was satisfied that the bastard got what he deserved.

- xxx -

* * *

**So, how was it? Please leave a review and also, don't forget to follow and favorite the story. Thank you! :)**

**I need at least 5 new reviews to update the next chapter.**


	4. The Worst Day of My Life

**A/N: I'm going to say this over and over again. I do not own CCS. :)**

* * *

**Sakura Hearts**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

- xxx -

_**NORMAL POV**_

_(The next day)_

Sakura was carrying a tray with a plate filled with spaghetti and a glass of juice. She was about to go to the table where her friends were but three girls blocked her way. They were wearing headbands with a red rose.

"You really have guts to show your face after what you did to Syaoran." said a girl with black hair which was parted in the middle, into two buns on either side of her head and the rest hanging down.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yes. We forgot to introduce ourselves." the girl said.

"I am Aoi Ichigo, the president of Takashi-sama's fan club." a girl with long dark blue hair and brown eyes said.

"Mizuki Haruno, the president of Eriol-sama's fan club." another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her bangs almost covered her eyes.

"And I am Meiling Li, the president of Syaoran's fan club and his fiancé." said the girl with black hair which were tied into two buns.

"We are the Triple Rose!" the three exclaimed at the same time.

Sakura ignored them and walked towards her friends' table.

"How dare you ignore us!?" Meiling exclaimed. She tripped Sakura and she fell, her face landed on the spaghetti. The three laughed together with some of the students in the cafeteria. Sakura stood up and wiped her face with her hand.

"Let's add some juice to make it complete!" Mizuki grabbed a glass of juice and spilled it on Sakura's uniform. The three laughed harder. Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and Naoko quickly went to their friend. They led her to the comfort room.

"Are you happy now?" asked Tomoyo sarcastically and glared at the three then followed her friends.

- xxx -

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Rika asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you for lending me your extra uniform. I'll return it to you tomorrow." Sakura replied and smiled.

"We should've punished those devils!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"No need for that Chiharu-chan." Sakura calmed her.

"But if you let them do that to you, they'll just keep on doing it." Naoko said with concern.

"It's okay. I can tolerate." Sakura replied.

"Just don't forget that we're always here for you. We're your friends. We'll protect you." Tomoyo reassured her.

"Thanks guys." Sakura smiled and they had a group hug. Then, they went outside the comfort room.

"I forgot my book in my locker. I'll go get it." Sakura uttered.

"Shall we come with you?" Rika asked.

"No, it's okay. I'll be back soon."

Sakura waved goodbye and ran towards her locker. She was in front of her locker and noticed that the students were looking at her. She just ignored them and opened her locker. She was surprised to find a red card with a symbol 'TH'. She grabbed the card and threw it on the trash can.

"Hmph. I'm not afraid of you Triple H!" she said to herself.

She was on her way to her classroom when she slipped and her butt hit the ground hard.

"Ouch." She groaned in pain while rubbing her butt. "Why is it wet here?"

She stood up, still rubbing her butt. She was then thrown a pail of water. She was soaked all over. Then, a bucket of flour was also thrown to her. The students which were led by the Triple Rose laughed.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo shouted and ran to her friend.

"Are you not satisfied yet?! Do you really want me to get angry?!" she shouted to the students including the Triple Rose.

"S-Sorry, Daidouji-san but its Syaoran-sama's order." a boy said.

Sakura quickly walked away.

"I'm not letting you guys get away with this!" Tomoyo warned them then followed Sakura.

- xxx -

"Syaoran, why did you give her a red card? Didn't you know that she's the daughter of Mr. and Ms. Kinomoto?" Takashi asked his friend who was sitting on a sofa. They were at their lounge in Seijou High.

"I know but I'm not afraid of them. I'm more powerful than her. In fact, I'm the most powerful!" Syaoran boasted.

"But she's a girl." Takashi argued.

"Don't worry, I would stop if she say sorry to me." Syaoran said and looked at the door. "One. Two."

"What are you doing?" Eriol asked.

"Can't you see I'm counting? In five seconds, she'll turn up and beg for forgiveness." Syaoran smirked. "Three. Four."

Eriol and Takashi looked at the door and waited.

"Five."

Eriol and Takashi laughed.

"I thought that she'll turn up within five seconds? Where is she now?" Eriol asked mockingly.

"Shut up! Maybe she's just shy to go here. Anyway, I'm going to count again." Syaoran said and counted slowly.

"One."

"Two."

"T-Three."

"F-Four."

Eriol and Takashi were starting to laugh but Syaoran glared at them and stopped.

"Five." he finished. "Argh! Where is she?!"

- xxx -

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll take care of them." Tomoyo said to her.

Sakura was crying. "No."

"But this had to stop!" Tomoyo argued.

"No. Let them do what they want."

"But.."

"Please Tomoyo-chan.."

Tomoyo hugged Sakura while patting her back.

'I'm not letting them do this to you.' Tomoyo thought to herself.

- xxx -

_(The next day)_

Sakura was about to change to her P.E. uniform when two boys appeared in front of her and grabbed her.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" she shouted.

"Sorry, Kinomoto-sama but we're afraid we can't." a boy said.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that you'll have fun with us." the other boy smirked.

Sakura was trying to break free from the boys' hold but they were stronger than she was. She stomped the boy's foot and the boy held his foot and groaned in pain. She then kicked the other boy on the part where it hurts the most. The boy groaned. Sakura ran away quickly. She was running blindly and accidently bumped into a person.

"S-Sorry." Sakura said.

"Are you crying?" the man asked. He has brown eyes and gray hair which was parted on the side. He was wearing large glasses which added to his charm. Sakura quickly wiped her tears but fresh new ones just kept streaming down on her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" the man asked again but Sakura was crying even harder.

"There she is!" a boy shouted. He ran towards Sakura together with another boy.

"Ah, L-Li-sama? W-What are you doing here?" the boy stuttered.

"What did you do to this girl?" the man with gray hair and brown eyes asked the boys with a hint of anger.

The boys went silent.

"Answer me!" the man shouted.

"S-Sorry Li-sama. Someone ordered us to do it." the boy explained.

"Who?" the man asked.

"S-Syaoran-sama." the other boy answered.

- xxx -

"What do you think you're doing Syaoran?!" the man asked the lad angrily. The two were now at the lounge.

"I didn't.." Syaoran tried to say but no words were coming out from his mouth.

"You ordered those two boys to rape the girl!?" the man continued.

"No! I didn't! I told them to scare her! Tch. Those idiots." Syaoran said.

"Even though! Why do you need to scare her? Syaoran, I thought that you stopped bullying students!"

"But.."

"I'm going to tell this to mom and dad."

"Wait! Please don't Yukito-nii!" Syaoran pleaded to his older brother.

"I won't if you promise me not to bully any students again."

"Promise!"

"And you should apologize to the girl. I heard that she's the long lost daughter of Mr. and Ms. Kinomoto. Geez Syaoran, you really messed up with the wrong person." Yukito scolded.

"I will." Syaoran said.

- xxx -

Sakura got out from their limousine and was surprised to see all the students were standing in front of her. She prepared for the worst but instead, they all bowed and apologized to her. She was so shocked of what was happening. Her friends ran to her.

"W-What's happening here?" asked Sakura but her friends just giggled.

The students who bowed a while ago gave way for the Triple H who was walking towards Sakura. They stopped when they finally reached her.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked Syaoran angrily.

"I came here to… uh… I'm sorry Sakura Kinomoto!" he bowed and gave her the cherry blossoms he was holding.

"I accept all your apologies." Sakura said to the students and turned her attention to Syaoran. "But I cannot accept yours. You almost ruined my life!"

She walked away with her friends following her.

- xxx -

* * *

**Please leave your reviews and don't forget to follow & favorite the story! Thank you! :)**

**_Next chapter: Sakura will meet Yukito once again and she was feeling a bit weird. Her heart was beating fast and her face was starting to get red. Meanwhile, Sakura will finally meet her fiancé._**


	5. I Meet My Fiance

**Sakura Hearts**

**written by Yuki Tomoyo**

_**Chapter 5**_

* * *

- xxx -

**_- Words are easy to say and much easier to lie but actions are hard to do and much harder to deny. -_**

- xxx -

* * *

**_NORMAL POV_**

"Sakura-san!" a man with gray hair and brown eyes shouted as he ran towards the brunette.

"Y-Yukito-san." The brunette blushed. She could feel her heartbeat getting fast.

"Are you alright?" Yukito asked and Sakura nodded shyly.

"That's good. I would like to apologize for my brother's childish acts. He promised me that he wouldn't do it again so don't worry." he said.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine already." she replied. Yukito smiled and Sakura was mesmerized with it.

"Well then. I should be going now. Bye Sakura-san!" the man waved his hand and walked towards a black limousine.

On the other hand, a boy with short light brown hair and brown eyes was hiding behind a tree not so far from where Sakura was.

"What am I doing? Why am I hiding?" the boy asked himself.

"You're probably stalking her." a boy with blue-black hair and gray eyes said.

"Eriol! What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, surprised.

"I just want to check on my stalker friend." Eriol snickered.

"I-I'm not a stalker!" Syaoran exclaimed and walked away, irritated. Eriol smirked and took a glimpse on Sakura. She was still standing, dazed.

- xxx -

"Good morning class!" Terada greeted.

"Good morning Terada-sensei!" the class happily greeted back.

The door slammed open and revealed three handsome boys. The class went wild.

"I-It's the Triple H! Kyaah! I can't believe it!" a girl shouted.

"Why are they here?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

"I don't know. Maybe they are not allowed to skip class anymore because of what happened." Tomoyo replied.

The three boys went to the three empty seats at the back of the room. Takashi went behind Chiharu. Eriol went behind Tomoyo and lastly, Syaoran behind Sakura.

"I don't want to see him early in the morning. My morning was good enough until I saw him." Sakura grunted.

"Is it because of Yukito-san?" Tomoyo asked and Sakura blushed.

"You're in love Sakura-chan! I'm glad for you!" Tomoyo giggled.

Syaoran could hear their conversation and was getting pissed. Eriol could see this and tapped Syaoran's shoulder.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"What? No." Syaoran replied.

"Admit it."

"No! I'm not jealous!" Syaoran shouted out loud and the whole class looked at him. He just glared at them and the whole class looked away.

- xxx -

_(at the cafeteria)_

"Hey can we join?" asked Takashi, his friends behind him.

"Of course!" Chiharu shouted happily.

Takashi, Eriol and Syaoran sat across the girls. Chiharu, Rika and Naoko smiled while Tomoyo glared at the boy with blue-black hair and gray eyes sitting in front of her. Sakura stood up.

"Sakura-chan?" Rika uttered.

"I'm going back to the classroom." Sakura replied and walked away. Syaoran looked at her retreating figure.

"Won't you follow her?" Eriol asked Syaoran who was sitting beside him.

"Why would I?" he replied.

"I don't know, because you're a stalker maybe?" Eriol teased and owned him a death glare from Syaoran but he just smirked and turned his attention to the beautiful girl sitting in front of him.

"You know, I'm going to melt if you keep on staring at me like that." said Eriol to Tomoyo.

"I'm not staring at you. I'm glaring." she corrected. "Don't you know the difference?"

"Oh, come on. Just admit it. I know you like me." Eriol snickered.

"In your dreams!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes. There was a moment of silence and Takashi was first one to break it.

"Uhmm, okay. This is a bit awkward." he said.

"We're leaving. Let's go girls." Tomoyo stood up and walked away followed by her friends. Chiharu sent a flying kiss to Takashi before leaving and Takashi gladly caught it and placed it on his lips.

- xxx -

It was already dismissal and Sakura waved goodbye to her friends. She went into the limousine and went home.

"I'm home!" she shouted when she arrived.

"Oh, Mikan-chan! You're here! Perfect timing! You have to get dress quickly!" said Nadeshiko.

"Why?" she asked.

"You will be having a meeting with your fiance!"

"What!? I have a fiance?!"

"Yes, I thought that I told you already. Anyway, let's go to your room so I can fix your hair." Before Sakura could open her mouth, Nadeshiko grabbed her hand and led her to her room.

"Okasan, why do I have a fiancé? I'm only 15!" Sakura protested.

"You were already engaged ever since you were babies." Nadeshiko said while fixing her daughter's hair.

"But I don't even know him!" she complained.

"He's studying in your school too."

"What?"

"Don't worry, you're going to meet him soon."

Sakura pouted while Nadeshiko smiled. When she had finished fixing her daughter's hair, Nadeshiko picked the most beautiful dress and ordered her daughter to wear it. Sakura obeyed and quickly got change. After changing, Nadeshiko smiled as her daughter stood in front of her.

"You're beautiful Sakura-chan!" she exclaimed.

"Uhmm, thanks Okasan." Sakura blushed a little. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless dress which reached her mid-thighs. There was a black ribbon on the back and ruffles on the half bottom part of the dress.

"Your father will drive you to the meeting place. Shall we go down?" her mother asked and Sakura nodded.

"You're gorgeous!" Fujitaka said as he saw his daughter. He then urged her to sit inside the car. They finally arrived at a five star hotel.

"Otosan, do I really have to-?" Sakura tried to say but she was cut off by her father.

"Yes. You have to meet him Sakura-chan. It's about time. Oh and here's your clothes." Fujitaka handed her a bag.

"My clothes?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't your mother tell you that you're going to stay here for the night?" he asked.

"What?! But.." she tried to protest.

"It's getting late Sakura-chan. You have to go. Take care! Bye!" he waved goodbye and went into the car and left.

"Otosan!" Sakura shouted then sighed. "What am I going to do now?"

"Good evening Ms. Kinomoto. I'm Mr. Wei." an aging tall man with grey hair and a mustache bowed to Sakura. He was wearing spectacles and a butler uniform which consist of a shirt and dark trousers.

"G-Good evening." Sakura also bowed to show respect.

"Please come with me." the man said and walked into the hotel. Sakura followed him. Sakura was amazed of how grand the hotel was. Wei stopped and Sakura bumped into him.

"S-Sorry." she said.

Wei just smiled. "Please come inside ." He opened the door which was in front of them and Sakura went in followed by the old man.

"Syaoran-sama, she's here." the man informed the lad who was sitting on a chair.

"S-Syaoran?" Sakura looked at the old man, surprised. She then looked at the boy. A pair of dazzling green eyes met a pair of gorgeous brown eyes. The boy stood up.

"YOU!" they both exclaimed as they pointed a finger at each other.

- xxx -

* * *

**Please leave your reviews and favorite & follow the story! Thank you very much! :)**

_**Next chapter will be their first night together!**_


End file.
